Tales of a Sage
by Yellosubmarine
Summary: Naruto comes home to kohona 3 years after the war. only to find out that his not-so-new found love, Hinata is kidnapped so he goes out to save her NarHina. Later they find out Hinata's unknown secret. not good at sumaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I did then there would be alot more naruhina action

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE RETURN**

It was a suuny day at Kohona, the perfect day for a certain Sage to return to his home after three years of traveling alone on a post-war mission. It was midday in Kohona and and peaceful for a place that was in two state-of-emergencies and involved in war.

Two gaurds stationed at the main gate were about to doze off.

"Ahh, isn't it a nice day today hmm, Izumo?"

"KOTETSU! Pay attention some hip-looking blond dude's coming to the gate."

"What the... the fourth?"

" Impossible, Kotetsu. He died 20 years ago!"

"Then I suppose you look to your right!" Kotetsu exclaimed.

"Thats not the fourth turkey brain, it's Naruto!" Izumo said like it was the most obvious thing in the shinobi world.

"OH HEY NARUTO-SAN!"Kotetsu Screamed."Come and exchange a glass of Sake with us!"

Naruto came and sat down next to them. He looked just like his father with those long side-burns thar his father had and his hair grew out but his eyes were just like his mother's. His previously big-mouthed demeanor that he had had decreased even more than before. He no longer acted on impulse and he was not as short-tempered as before. His clothes matched his father's he had a jounin-like vest but the back had a big orange had a long item that was wrapped in cloth and had a small lavender package.

Naruto gave them a small smile " I don't drink, sorry." explained the said person.

Kotetsu looked visibly down at naruto's words. he even had three sake glasses that were brought out and a bottle of when he saw the package he perked up.

"So, Naruro what's that on your back hnn?" Kotetsu asked innocently to Naruto

"It's for a certain person." Naruto said showing a small blush

"Who is it fo-" Kotetsu was interrupted by a man who had his face covered up and was wearing whole body was covered up and he had black hair.

Naruto smiled "Hey, Shino, long time no see!"

Shino turned to naruto " Naruto it's not a suprise seeing you." he said in monotone. He turned around just in time for a pale man to land in front of him. "Sai."

Naruto looked at Shino werid

Naruto looked at Sai. He was... fully clothed!

"Hey Sai Whats up? how are y-"

"Nauto shut up!"

Naruto turned around to look at Neji

"Hey Neji whats your problem" Naruto said calmly. If he was still a little kid he would have thrown a fit but he was now nineteen way too old for that stuff.

"Speaking of which, have you Seen Hinata there's things I want to give to her.

Neji looked at Naruto for a long time. He said coldly "Don't you do what i think you're going to do."

Shino looked at naruto and then explained his cold atitude."Hinata was taken by kumo nin, this time succesfully."

Naruto literally fainted.

"That's where we are going. There would have been more people but they are all on missions at the moment"

"Naruto either you follow us or get out of my way." Neji said through his teeth

Naruto looked at him then at Kotetsu and izumo then said "hold this for me i'm comming soon"

Neji exclaimed "well, what are we waiting for hmm?"

* * *

><p>It was early morning. The four were running when Naruto noticed little black strings. "Hey guys lets split up. I smell hinata going in diffrent places."<p>

Shino nodded " My bugs sense alot of Chakra signatures, but they all belong to hinata"

so they all were about to go their diffrent ways and Naruto followed the black strings which had no smell or signature in particular.

Shino looked at Naruto

"Where are you going off to?"

Naruto replied "I have a little hunch."

Neji almost screamed at naruto "If you have no use then go back, there is no time for 'hunches'." but Naruto ignored him and went along that way.

Naruto had been following the hair for a while and then he spotted some ninja about to make camp.

"Heh finally Master will praise us!" Said ninja one.

"So girl what's your name?" Said ninja two.

Hinata hoped that some one noticed her hair on the ground in time.

Hinata activated bakugan and saw

a man to the side watching her. She almosy sighed in relief but she knew if she did then her chances of escaping went down to zero so instead she growled.

"Heh,you reminded us why we need you alive, your abilities."

jus then a werid three spoked kunai was thrown at him. It was a close one and it gave him a cut.

"What th-." he was interupted by a arm around his throat. When Hinata saw who it was she gave out a squeak.

" N-naruto?" she was suprised by how he popped up there and he looked diffrent. When did he come back?

"Hinata.. I.. mis-" Just then a sword cut through him to which Naruto poofed and the sword which was aimed at his heart went through and cut through the other guy's to which he immediately died.

"Y-you why" then another kunai was thrown at him to which he easily jumped up and dodged

" You can do better than that" he smirked

then a voice behind him said " yeah, you're right." and naruto threw a kunai at him which was impossible to dodge because of it's speed and it went right through his heart. The man died in air.

" Heh that was pretty easy." naruto yawned

" Umm... N-naruto, how did you find me?"

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out hair. Then he looked into her eyes and smiled "Your beautiful hair."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ well I had fun writing this if y'all think that I'm going to fast then tell me Sorry if it's bad my first _

_fanfic ever it might be a one shot and it might be a one shot or it might be longer its up to my reviewers it does not matter to me because I have plenty more ideas if you like where this is going please shout out ! P.S I think this is too short _

_YSub out_


	2. Chapter 2: the loong battle

**CHAPTER TWO**

"So, Hinata who were they?"

Hinata was facing away from Naruto. He was carrying her bridal sytle and she was still blushing at Naruto's eariler remark. "Kumo nin."

"Your eyes, they wanted them again." It wasn't a question.

"U-ummm... Naruto?" Hinata turned to Naruto.

Naruto looked down to see Hinata's blushing face."Hmm, Hinata do you need some thing?"

She took a deep breath "Did you mean everything that you said?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush. " W-w-ell, yes." He looked at hinata who was looking away obviously blushing. Naruto noticed that she was getting slower every hour that passed.

"Naruto how did you get here so fast?"

Naruto looked at hinata who went to a tree and sat down. "The Nine-tails' chakra. Hinata, are you tired?"

"Yeah I'm kinda tired, but if you want to go on I can still walk."

Naruto gave Hinata a devious smile and then picked her up and carried her again.

Hinata let out a squeak "N-N-NARUTO PUT ME DOWN!"

Naruto just gave her his trademark grin.

"NO REALLY WATCH OUT!"

A katana was thrown at them

"Heh we got them!"

"Damn right we got them." But the katana just went through them then hit the ground. "What the-!"

"Sushi, this guy has alot of chakra, this is a job for Baka!"

Just then a fat guy popped out of nowhere then said "Chakra! yum time to eat, kai!" he did a hand seal to which Naruto placed Hinata then fell to the ground.

"Naruto, get up whats happening?" Hinata was shaking Naruto and trying to get him to wake up.

"Hah if you want to save your boyfriend then I guess you beat Baka." Baka said.

"Baka, don't say your name in third party! you are very stupid, Baka!"

"Alright enough the hyuuga is getting up get ready and Baka why is she not down i thought the more chakra a person has the more the pain?" said the leader.

"Hyuuga-sama blocked by blond man chakra." Baka said.

"Oh hehehehehe...hehehe so he is smart afterall, Sushi Take her alive!"

Hinata activated her bloodline. "dont you dare try it." she whispered.

Sushi came to her at a speed that would make Lee proud then the katana that was from behind stabbed her then she fell because the katana stabbed her heart.

"SUSHIIIIIIII YOU KILLED HER !" Then a sword came out from nowhere and killed Sushi who tried to dodge."Goodbye Sush-kun."

But hinata stood up which suprised The leader and herself but the katana was pulled out then her body healed. "Oh my.." Hinata whispered then looked to Naruto who gave her a thumbs up then fainted again."Thank you, Naruto."

"Yes, Naruto your chakra helped her stay alive so now we can take her eyes!" The leader said.

"Baka, Capture her!"

"Yes, Leader-sama." he sure did look down upon her because Naruto put enough chakra to increase her speed and chakra output in her attacks. because she just used all of Naruto's chakra and it was so much that it extended from her palm and then it instantly killed him because on top of the high powered jyuken Naruto's chakra acted as a posion.

"Hahaha...haha Baka is dead." Laughed the leader."But why did the chakra not affect you, Hyuuga mistress?"

Hinata paused then looked at Naruto then whispered" I dont know. why Naru-kun?"

Naruto was getting up "Well i donno I never thought of that well bye, You" then Disapeared then popped behind the man.

"Too fast!" then he jumped forward then found out that was what naruto wanted but too late.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-four palms" The man tried to escape but Naruto held him.

As the man slumped down Hinata grew weak from chakra overuse but Naruto held her close and then moved his face closer to Hinata. as they got closer to each other, a kunai went through the gap between their lips. They pulled away in shock then they looked to see who threw it only to find a red-faced Neji charging to them.

"NARUTO YOU STUPID PERVERT GET YER HANDS OFF MY COUSIN RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BURY YOU ALIVE!"

Naruto's eyes widened then he ran away from Neji who was chasing him yelling came to Hinata then he said "Ok...hmm I got it ugster. hey,ugster imma carry you, but I'd rather carry your sexy sister uhuh, that nice fine as- uff!" Hinata gave him the slap of the century. It was heard even by naruto and Neji who were miles away and a bunch of birds flew up then Naruto carried Neji who protested with a 'hey!' then he went super fast only to find out that Sai had a huge welt on the side of his face and Hinata nursing her swollen hand.

Naruto and Neji laughed at Sai only to be interupted by Shino who said "Oh really now. It's geting dark so it is time to set up a tent. Sai and I and the rest of you share."

* * *

><p>Naruto was on one side Hinata on another side then Neji in the middle.<p>

Neji liiked at Hinata who was deep in thought then he looked at Naruto who was sleeping then asked his cousin "Hinata-sama, what is keeping you up?"

"Well,Neji I almost died but Naruto saved my life but the werid thing is doesn't the nine-tails chakra act as a posion to people besides Naruto?"

"Yes, Hinata-sama. but why did you ask?"

"Well because the chakra saved my life."

they both turned to Naruto who was screaming out his dream

"Sakura-chan lemme go and see the baby!"

Hinata looked sad "So he still likes Sakura."

Naruo started to talk again."Oh comeon the toad sage said that it would have werid eyes that not many had before and that the baby would have eggplant colored hair!"

Hinata started to blush

Neji looked at her and said "So her real hair color is eggplant hmm."

"and he said that we'd have some fun in tent"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_**: thanks for reading and thanks to Rose tiger for the heads up on the spelling mistake**

**also sorry it took so long my pc had problems... so any ways thanks again**

**Iwas in a hurry trying to get this out. sorry if it was rushed**

**OH IFORGOT THE DISCLAIMER ... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm very sorry about the last chapter I could tell it was rushed and so then I made this chapter to be less-rushed. I had someone write some of that chapter because I was working on a project and my computer started to have some problems again. I should have over read it so this chapter will be long to make up for that one.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto.**_

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-sama, Sai sent us a message bird!" Shizune crashed through the door with a letter. She stoped in her tracks when she saw a man with dark brown hair who lavender eyes and had a stern face. "Uhh... am I interupting anything?" Then her master gave her a very stern look.<p>

"No you are just in time for this conve-" She stoped talking when she saw Hiashi stand up and take away letter from he read it out loud it said;

* * *

><p><em>'If you got this letter then you better sit down, Hiashi sama because you have a lot to digest <em>

_I know it is you why? Because you would have been at the office at the time this letter arrived. Sai_

_wants to tell you about it so I will let him why? Because he had something important to say._

_This is Sai and we are about ten minutes away form Kohona because We understand Hinata ( I call her ugster, but her reaction to the name was negative which was unexpected considering she is ugly and her body is not as well rounded as her sister's) will have to engage in a spar with a member of Hyuga so we will use this leaving to our advantage so that we will increase her next-to-none Ninjustu skills ( to bad all Hyugas have no real Ninjustu skills they would lose in a long-range battle.) Send Tenten out because _

_Neji is longing for her. Oh and Naruto and Hinata had fun in a tent and Sakura's real hair color is a eggplant according to Neji and Naruto. Tell Hanabi that I miss her and that she should stand still so that _

_I can paint her and move on to another person ( even though she has a porportional body she is still too_

_damn ugly. I mean c'mon even Sakura, queen of uglyness would beat her hands down.) well Hiashi don't take it to heart. that is what happens when you marry a Normal woman! well I have to give this letter back to Shino to proofread this._

_(( Hiashi: How dare he insult BOTH my daughters and MY WIFE in the same letter!))_

Hiashi, I know that you are angry about this and even though it makes sense like he said do not take it to heart. But send a medical ninja so that She/He can heal Sai's face. Most preferably Sakura.

Hiashi was a scarlet red"I will get Sai and then when i'm done he will remember the day that he wrote this letter!"

* * *

><p>"Hinata your attacks do not have enough chakra." said a calm Naruto. Even though they had been fighting for hours, Naruto has not even broken a sweat. On the other hand, Hinata was sweating so much that her loose light purple t-shirt was drenched in sweat. They were doing the same thing over and over again. Hinata would come to Naruto and then strike at his stomach. All of which had no effect on Naruto. Naruto then said " Hinata if you don't use all your force then I will leave you and go somewhere to eat because i'm hungry. Hinata took theis the wrong way then came at Naruto with killer Intent which even suprised Neji then Naruto then turned around only to bee met with a hand to his heart. It had so much chakra that it would have killed a normal man. But Naruto just stood there and then he just laughed. "Hinata, that tickles! hahahahhaha!"<p>

Neji's eyes opened wide he had his bakugan activated and he saw that all of Hinata's chakra that she used in her attack had been engulfed by a red chakra which he knew was the Kyuubi's. It seemed like Hinata Noticed this too because she gasped and then leaped back as Naruto sent her a punch. "Now, Hinata lets fight!" Naruto shouted in pure joy. But Neji stoped Naruto.

"She needs to master her Jyuken style first." So for two hours Neji was focousing on her stances. "No, Hinata your hands are too low," "Use more force, Hinata," "Try that again, Hinata," "Your chakra is not balanced!" but the last one is what made both Hinata and Neji pause. I was said by Naruto."Belive in yourself, Hinata! try your hardest." But Neji said "Maybe we need a break, Sai did your birds bring back food?"

Sai gave a half smile "Of course, Neji!" So they all ate their sandwhiches while talking except for Shino who was thinking about something. then there was a moment of silence but It was Shino who broke the silence.

" Hinata, why did they want you to fight against a branch member?"

Hinata looked down. "A-a fight for my right to if I will be the leader of the clan or H-hanabi."

Shino chuckled " So let me guess it's against her and you would have lost those rights a long time ago if your father had not steped in and convinced them."Hinata gave him a small nod. Naruto pumped his fist in the air " We won't let your sister win. But Hinata shook her has an advantage she is being taught forbidden Hyuga techniques."But Naruto's smile remained.

"The we will teach you Ninjustu and other other things."

* * *

><p>First it was Naruto versus Hinata<p>

Hinata went into her jyuken stance and activated her bakugan Naruto just charged at her Hinata smiled 'same old Naruto, rushing into things' she thought then Naruto threw her a punch which hinata ducked under but then Naruto caught her unawares which his knee hit Hinata's jaw. Hinata leaped back immediately but Naruto then made a kage bunshin and threw at her to which she kneed it's head then it poofed but it gave a little to much smoke to which Naruto used this to his advantage then made another then he threw it as Hinata rushed out of the smoke still fazed by the blow Naruto gave to her jaw. Just when she exited the smoke a clone landed right in front of her then whithin miliseconds th landed a kick to her stomach. Just when she was about to hit it the clone vanished then reappeared behind her the tripped her then before she fell he kneeled down in a flash then her face came falling down to Naruto's knee but it disapeared before it hit her. Naruto grabed her before she hit the ground. Naruto gave her a rare caring smile. "Care to try again?" He asked. But then Neji jumped in the way.

"Hinata come here and push as much chakra in your hand as possible". Hinata did just as he said to but Neji had a look of concern on his face. He then started to walk over to Hinata then he frowned.

Hinata was wondering what was wrong"Eerr, Neji-nee-san whats wrong?"He kneeled down then he shooed Naruto away then pulled up her shirt slightly, looking at her belly. Then he let her shirt go down then her said."Nothing, Nartuo do you know any one who excelles in sealing justu?"

"Other than me, Kakashi. Do you want me to send for her?"

But Shino popped out of nowhere then said"I sent for him an hour ago why? Because I thought there was a seal on Hinata why? Because her chakra out put is lower than normal why? Because there is a seal . Why ane I repeating myself? because I hate to repeat myself why? Because It is a wast-"

"Ok Shino I get the point!"Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, Naruto violence is not the way to go." Kakashi appeared with a gust of leaves and wind.

"Finally, Kakashi This is important.

Kakashi nodded "Before I do any thing, Hinata Put as much chakra to your hands then take off your shirt."

Both Naruto and Neji eyes popped out "What!" they both screamed But Hinata nodded then she took it off.

Alot of blood gushed out of Naruto's and Kakashi's Nose. So they both had to use a lot of chakra to stop the bleeding. But Both their eyes went wide when they saw black swirl markings on Hinata's belly. The part that had the markings stuck out a little. Even Shino was suprised at the fact that some thing like that was on Hinata. But Neji and Hinata were confused at the three men poking at her belly. But Neji Got angry at what they were doing.

"What are you guys doing, you stupid pervs!"

"So, Neji Bakugan users cannot see this hmm."Naruto's face brightened and then he took out a sealing book that was hand nodded at him then said" So you know what this is?"

"Yea it's in my mother's hand made book." He flipped to a page then he showed everybody the page. It had the exact markings that were on Hinata. Shino nodded "Just as I thought. Hinata, Naruto is the only on who can undo this seal right, Naruto."

Naruto did hand seals then his hand glowed a greenishblue then very carefully he placed them all in the middle of the swirl then pushed his hands with force. the swirl started to vanish when Hinata started to scream. Everybody looked ih horror as she started to roll in the grass while her skin started to peel.

"Too m-much ch-ch-chakra I can't take it!"Hinata screamed. then Naruto made three-thousand kagebunshins.

"What are you doing, Naruto!"Neji roared but Shino sushed him with a 'wait and see'.Then Naruto and four more replications held onto Hinata then Neji used his Bakugan to see what was happening to find out that Naruto was suking out Hinata's chakra." We have to wait until Sakura comes and finds out what is the problem and heals her."Neji said

"She came just in time." Shino said.

* * *

><p>AN I hope that you like this chapter and again sorry about the errors in chapter 2 Next chapter will have Naruhina moments for sure

Fun facts

I dislike lady gaga's music ( Sorry Die-hard fans don't mean to make you angry)

I wonder why Ke$ha has a '$' for an S. well who am I to say...

I like the color blue

I like snickerdoodle

P.S If you don't like where this is going please comment. pl0x give suggestions and I'll try to Input them all If I can some might take time(Cire eel ezt kil: Neji-ten will come later:D)

that's it for now


	4. Chapter 4

_**well any ways I hope you like this chapter. Sorry It took to long I was trying to make an Acura RL in blender 3d and I'm stuck on the glass.. well any ways ,you guys don't want to listen to my excuses you want to read the story. :D**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

* * *

><p>"So what happened" Sakura asked. Sai had a annoyed look on his face when she said that because he thought it was so obvious. Kakashi on the other hand was way too nervous so he silently dissapeared while every one was watching Naruto and Sakura have a little ' word fight' then Sakura punched him when he called her 'ugly'. Sakura then went behind a big tree so as to let the unconscious Hinata have some pricacy while sakura healed and bandaged her. meanwhile, all the boys wondered where Kakashi went to. They stopped their little debate when Sakura came back from behind the tree carying a heavily bandahed Hinata. Said person was fast asleep laying next to Sakura who was sitting down. Sakura poked two holes in the bandages for Hinata to breathe and a long line for her mouth. Sakura glanced at Hinata before speaking."She had way to much chakra in her system but the werid part is that the chakra sort of leaked out ya know." She looked at Naruto "Did you have any thing to do with this, baka?"<p>

Naruto gave a sigh.' If I say I did it no doubt i'll get a fist to my head. Sakura is getting too annoying and hard to deal with.' So instead he just said. "It depends, Sakura."

Sakura noticed that there was no '-chan' with her name. Her face became red' Grr, Naruto how dare you talk to me like that. Show some respect, foool' she had to control herself from saying it to out loud. But Neji and Shino noticed that Sakura was angry but Naruto was too busy ( and tooo oblivious) because he was looking at Hinata to pay attention to her outburst . Sakura looked at Naruto who was looking at Hinata with concern. ' I wonder why Naruto never looked at me like that.' She stood up."Well i'm going to go, see you later, Naruto-kun" She said'Naruto-kun' with added emphasis. She then turned around to look at Naruto.

Naruto did not turn around to look back at Sakura." Why are you leaving Hinata?" He wondered why Sakura was leaving. She could not jut leave her there in her condition. She might die like this, and he could not have anyone dying in his hands. He did not want to feel useless because he could not help a his friend in need.

Sakura looked at Naruto like he was out of place "How can we take her anywhere until she wakes up and then we find out the problem." Sakura said it like it was so obvious. 'Heh, Naruto is stupid.' she thought.' why can't he use his brain for once and figure out the problem. He's the biggest baka and probably too dense to realise how dense he is. Oh well I'll have to go to tsunade and report the problem to her because if I don't, I might get into trouble with Hinata's dumb clan.'

Shino looked at Hinata then at Naruto " Naruto, use your chakra to heal her. Sakura check her vitals you did not check them before."Shino said. 'Naruto really likes Hinata and probably wants her to be ok. This might be the only way for her to recover.'

Neji noticed Shino's concerned look "What's wrong, is something up?"

Shino gave a nod " My bugs are sensing a problem. Hinata's vitals are failing and it seems that her body is subconsicously using her chakra to stay alive. She needs to be healed quick or else she might die." Shino then turned to Neji who was shaking in fear of his cousin's life mumbling some thing about Tenten and Sakura. Shino stared at Neji for a while then he looked back at Naruto who was summoning his special chakra. But then when Naruto's chakra touched Hinata, Naruto slumped down on the floor and Hinata started to shiver. Every one but Shino was suprised and Sakura started to shout.

" Naruto you stupid fool! who told you to put your chakra into her it acts like posion to everyone-"

"But her." Shino interupted. Sakura had a confused look then looked at Naruto who looked like he was dreaming.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hmm, Kit who did you bring for me to eat? You know I'm very hungry. Uh huh it's a girl HAHA and boy does she look fine!"<strong>

Hinata was wondering if she mus be in a dream. She was in darkness, with a sinister voice that was echoing all around her. .' I must be in a dream. I mean yeah... where am I and who is this Kit?"

the Kyuubi could hear her thoughts because he replied.

**"Welcome to my void."**

"What a dumb name. Think of something better, pervert." Hinata said with newfound courage. Then the area around her was lit up. then she gasped in horror as she saw a fox one-hundred times the size she was. Immediately all her courage left her as the fox closed ln on her. Then when it was right over her she screamed " WHO ARE YOU?" Then she fell down then put her head between her legs, tears about to flow . " Oh p-p-hlease don't hurt me, Ugly monster, you." She squeaked out. The Kyuubi became so angry at her seemingly intentional insult.

**" How dare you call me that, you-you 'it'. What do they call you beings again? At least I call you things by your rightful names, you should do the same! "** the kyuubi was lost in thought wondering what you call people .

Hinata used this to her advantage as she ran away, scared of the fox. Hinata took saw a long corridor to her left so she took it . She then heard a Roaring close behind knowing that the monster was hot on her trail. then she saw another split in the road so she paused before taking the left knowing that the kyuubi would most likeky take the right but then as she was running shen tripped on a metal pipe then in seconds th kyuubi was over her saying 'pretty lady'. When he when for the kill she barely missed his gaping mouth then went to a small passage way. She thought that she had successfully evaded the fox-monster when she saw a big bliding light then a mass of Dark purple chakra. She then activated her Byakugan then she found out it was a mass of compressed chakra. she tried to run as fast as she could but it was closing in fast. she then screamed in horror as it was about to hit her then gave a gasp when a person picked her up then jumped into a hole which seemed to pop up out of no where. After a while the person Gave a cheesy grin to which she happily said "Naruto-kun!"

But then the purson started to laugh a hearty laugh " what's wrong, Hinata. Are you okay?" To which she passed out.

* * *

><p>"Eh Naruto S-so that w-was the K-kyuubi?" Hinata was still shaking in fear. She had been walking around with Naruto for a while. Naruto was holding Hinata's hands but being his oblivious self did not seem to notice. She was going to ask Naruto more questions, but it looked like he was lost in thought. ' Hehe, I was scared over a mass of chakra ' she thought ' But I wonder why Naruto isn't afraid and we have been walking in this prision-like place for a while. It creeps me out, with all that water dripping from the ceiling and the echos of our footsteps an-' She was interupted by Naruto stoping and Hinata Who was right behind him bumped into him. " Ouch! E-eh Naruto-kun what is it?" Naruto was just staring off into space. Naruto let out a 'Aww the fox is back". Just when he said it the Kyuubi then started to laugh and say<p>

**Don't worry, Kit I was just having a little fun with the preettty lady hahaha...hahahahaha**

Naruto looked at him and said " What is with the pause in laughing huh?"

**What is so wrong in laughing hehehehehehehe. So lady are you two together? Because I can get used to seeing her face. Oh, and you two are holding hands .**

Naruto looked at the fox then at Hinata then let go of her hands then blushed while laughing nervously " No Kyuubi we are not together ok ?"

Hinata was about to say something but Naruto interrupted.

"Well Hinata I wanted to introduce you to the Kyuubi better but it seems like It's time to go... I wish I had more time though . Sorry Hina-chan Next time." Naruto said. He then turned to Hinata who looked like she was in a panic attack. "What is wrong, Hina-chan?

Hinata was immediately depressed when Naruto told her that.' No not yet I wanted to tell you some things before we left.' But she just said " N-nothing Naruto-kun." Then she gave him her best fake smile trying to throw him off.

Naruto could sense something was wrong with Hinata.' I wonder whats wrong with her and I wonder if the Kyuubi might know he said he has seen alot and knows alot of things. But then again he is a pervert probably two-hundred times that of Ero-sennin though.' So he tried to cheer her up" Heyyy Hina-chan guess what?" he said with a sly smile.

Hinata looked at him curiously then she smiled before saying " I don't know Naru-" but was interrupted by a blinding light in the area. she then heard Naruto's foot steps getting further and further away. She then let out a cry screaming " Wait, Naruto-kun, don't leave me!" over and over again until the blinding light engulfed her.

Both Hinata and Naruto woke up in a cold sweat. Hinata was whimpering when she thought she was still in a moved her head around for a while until she heard a girl's voice suddenly and a bright patch of light was shown accompanied by a loud ripping sound. When her eyes ajusted to the light she looked around first she turned to Neji who in turn gave a 'gasp' at Hinata. Then Sakura gave a ' wow, her eyes got wayy uglier.' She started to fear what was wrong but when she faced Shino her fears increased because Shino's eyes widened. Naruto came over, noticing that there was something wrong with Shino and Neji then he went up to Hinata and let out something that sounded like,

"What happened to her eyes"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well hope you liked the chapter. How do you get a beta reader? lol I had alot of fun writing this. Criticism is allowed because I know there is something wrong, I just can't place my finger on it. and if you like review and if you don't like tell me whats wrong and how I can make a better story!**


End file.
